


The Test

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: 5 times Fitz kisses Simmons and one time Simmons kisses Fitz [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part five, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Prompt Fill, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Five of Six</p><p> “I’m sorry.”<br/>“Don’t.”<br/>“I know, I’m sorry.”<br/>“Fitz.”<br/>“Sorry!”<br/>“Again, Fitz, with the apologising. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. Or… it might be, that is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is part Five of a prompt fill from Tumblr that got out of hand. The ever so lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly requested Five Times Fitz Kissed Simmons and one time Simmons Kissed Fitz.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Fitz.”

“Sorry!”

“Again, Fitz, with the apologizing. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. Or… it may be, that is.”

The test had been sitting on the counter for about a minute. Jemma, perched on the toilet, watched the pink faintly dance across the screen, unable to pull her eyes away. Fitz was crouched on his toes in front of her, bouncing up and down nervously.

“How long?”

“Since thirty seconds ago? About a minute forty-five.”

“Right, sorry.” Fitz, sighed, yet again, in a contemplative manner.

“What? What is it, Fitz You’ve been biting back words since I told you I may be…” Jemma’s eyes jumped again to the test, “That. So tell me, what is it?”

Fitz furrowed his brow, “Would… Do you want kids?”

 

Jemma drew a deep breath. “I don’t know, Fitz. I never really thought about it until just now. I didn’t dream of being just like mummy when I grew up.”

“Right, yeah, of course, but… Would you want them, with me?”

Jemma dropped her eyes to his for the first time since they sat down. They were as blue as she had ever seen them, pleading, hopeful, scared.

“Honestly, Fitz, I don’t know.”

It was like she took the light from the sky, with the way it dropped from his eyes. God, She thought, I am a horrible person. “It’s not that it’s because it’s you Fitz, but… I have life to live. I still want to work in the field, I want to be an agent, I want to do things you can’t do with kids. I couldn’t put myself in risk if I knew I had a life depending on me at home. It’s hard enough with you waiting on me.”

“Yeah, right, well that makes sense.” His eyes didn’t look back to her.

She let out a sigh, “Fitz,”

“No, you’re right. We’ve never even… uhm, discussed this and what we would do in this situation.”

“Right and until things are solid in SHIELD May needs us where she needs us.”

“Yeah and I wouldn’t want any pressure on you to stay home.”

“Right. I wouldn’t want you to expect to have to be sole income for a family.”

“Or the same for you.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

They took a sigh.

“Worst case scenario, though?”

“Worst case scenario,” Jemma took a breath, “I’d rather have kids with you than anyone else.”

A smile brushed Fitz’s face. “I think you would be a good mom. We’d figure it out.”

“You’d be a wonderful dad. And yes we would.”

“What would we name them?”

Jemma laughed, the sudden switch of intensity in the room letting her calm significantly. “Oh, probably, Marie, oh, or maybe Annie after, Annie Jump Cannon?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Or Lorna. I think your mother would love that. I would.”

“Right. Or we could go with Phil, if it’s a boy. That’d be great. Honor him.”

“Or Leopold.”

“I would never in a million years do that to my child.”

“For the record, I love your name.”

“You and my mother are the only two.” Fitz’s eyes jumped to the counter. “It done yet?”

Jemma laid a hand over it, taking a breath. “No matter what this says, Leo I love you.”

“I love you, Jemma.” Fitz popped forward on his toes, with his hands on her knees, pressing a kiss to her lips.

The spark gave her strength. Jemma picked up the test, not breaking eye contact with Fitz. She took a deep breath in and dropped her eyes to the test. She let out the breath, her mouth falling open.

“Wha- What is it?” Fitz asked.

“One line, not pregnant.” A smile pressed itself to her lips. “That’s okay right?”

“Yeah that’s great. No compromise. No worry.”

“Right. That’s exactly what I wanted.”

Fitz and Jemma sat silently for a moment.

“Jemma?”

“Why do I feel like I didn’t get the answer I wanted?”

Fitz let out what was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “If you figure that out let me know.”

“Maybe we should, now I’m not promising anything, but maybe… We’re not going to be trying but maybe we should stop trying not to.”

Fitz’s smile split his face. “I’d like that. I like that a lot.”


End file.
